


Willkommen und Abschied

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [29]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Team:</b> Thalia<br/><b>Sommer-Challenge:</b> Romanze/Intimität – Abschied/Wiedersehen (für mich)<br/><b>Personen:</b> Thiel, Boerne, Silke Haller (in einer Nebenrolle)<br/><b>Wörter:</b> ~ 850 Wörter<br/><b>Zeit:</b> ca. 90 Minuten<br/><b>A/N:</b> Titel und Eingangszitat habe ich von Goethes bekanntem Gedicht geklaut. In der frühen Variante, in der das männliche lyrische Ich noch die feuchten Augen kriegt ;)<br/><b>A/N:</b> Ich hab' ja nach der Veröffentlichung auf LJ überlegt, ob ich noch was ändere/deutlicher mache. Aber mir fehlt die zeit, ich muß mehr schreiben und mehr Punkte machen ...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Willkommen und Abschied

**Author's Note:**

> **Team:** Thalia  
>  **Sommer-Challenge:** Romanze/Intimität – Abschied/Wiedersehen (für mich)  
>  **Personen:** Thiel, Boerne, Silke Haller (in einer Nebenrolle)  
>  **Wörter:** ~ 850 Wörter  
>  **Zeit:** ca. 90 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Titel und Eingangszitat habe ich von Goethes bekanntem Gedicht geklaut. In der frühen Variante, in der das männliche lyrische Ich noch die feuchten Augen kriegt ;)  
>  **A/N:** Ich hab' ja nach der Veröffentlichung auf LJ überlegt, ob ich noch was ändere/deutlicher mache. Aber mir fehlt die zeit, ich muß mehr schreiben und mehr Punkte machen ...

_Der Abschied, wie bedrängt, wie trübe!_  
_Aus deinen Blicken sprach dein Herz._  
_In deinen Küssen welche Liebe,_  
_O welche Wonne, welcher Schmerz!_  
_Du gingst, ich stund und sah zur Erden_  
_Und sah dir nach mit nassem Blick._  
_Und doch, welch Glück, geliebt zu werden,_  
_Und lieben, Götter, welch ein Glück!_  


J.W. v. Goethe

***

„Eine Sekunde, Alberich, ich muß nur noch schnell meine Sachen … Wollen Sie vielleicht noch eine Tasse Kaffee? Frank, kannst du mal …“ Der Rest des Satzes wurde von der zufallenden Küchentür verschluckt.

„Wieso mußte ich eigentlich schon um acht da sein?“ fragte Frau Haller mit gespielter Empörung, während Thiel ihr Kaffee eingoß.

„Das müssen Sie ihn fragen. Mit Milch?“

„Ja, bitte.“

„Wollen Sie vielleicht noch was …“ Er deutete mit der Hand auf den gedeckten Tisch.

„Danke, ich habe schon gefrühstückt.“ Frau Haller sah auf ihre Uhr und seufzte.

Die Tür wurde lautstark wieder aufgestoßen. „Frank, denkst du daran, daß ich noch ein Paket erwarte, das müßte morgen -“

„Ja, weiß ich.“ Thiel griff nach einem weiteren Brötchen. „Hast du mir schon dreimal gesagt.“

„Und wegen Frau Schmittschneider –“

„… weiß ich auch Bescheid.“

„Und falls du Wäsche wäschst, mein Anzug …“

„… muß in die Reinigung und darf nicht mit in die Waschmaschine.“

„Genau.“ Boerne sah sich suchend in der Küche um. „Irgendetwas wollte ich doch hier noch.“

Frau Haller und Thiel tauschten einen Blick.

„Wollten Sie eigentlich nicht schon gestern gepackt haben?“

„Ach was, die drei Sachen …“ Boernes Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Genau, der Artikel von Browman und Clarkson, falls der Eröffnungsvortrag wieder so langweilig ist wie im letzten Jahr – erinnern Sie sich noch, Alberich? Damals hatte Müller-Hadenberg -“

„Chef, es ist schon gleich halb neun, wollen Sie nicht lieber -“

„Bin sofort fertig.“ Boerne kramte unter einem Stapel Tageszeitungen eine seiner Fachzeitschriften hervor und hastete wieder Richtung Schlafzimmer.

…

„Ist es auch wirklich in Ordnung, daß ich während unseres gemeinsamen Urlaubs die Tagung der Rechtsmedizinischen Gesellschaft besuche?“ drang es quer über den Flur in die Küche.

„Hab‘ ich doch schon gesagt“, rief Thiel, dem die Diskussion unter Frau Hallers aufmerksamen Ohren ein wenig peinlich war. „Natürlich ist das O.K.“

„Wenn es dir lieber wäre …“ Boerne kam mit dem Koffer in der Hand wieder zurück in die Küche. „Ich meine, ich hätte vollstes Verständnis …“

Frau Haller räusperte sich und Thiel schob ein _Nein wirklich, jetzt hör schon auf damit_ hinterher.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie mir das passieren konnte, daß ich den Termin vergessen habe. Immerhin ist die Tagung jedes Jahr im Oktober.“

Das lag vielleicht daran, daß der Sommer sehr ereignisreich gewesen war, dachte Thiel. Kein Wunder, daß ihrer beider Leben angesichts der Veränderungen, die sich ergeben hatten, ein wenig aus dem Tritt geraten waren. „Sind doch nur drei Tage.“

Boerne sah ihn zweifelnd an, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck. „Wo haben Sie denn Ihr Gepäck, Alberich? Noch im Wagen?“

Frau Haller schüttelte den Kopf. „Steht im Flur. Ich dachte ja, wir brechen gleich auf.“

„Gut, dann sollten wir wohl … Ich ruf‘ dich an, sobald wir angekommen sind.“

„Ja doch“, murmelte Thiel.

„Er tut nur so“, wandte sich Boerne an Frau Haller. „In Wirklichkeit wird er mich vermissen.“

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und er wäre rot geworden. „Jetzt mach schon, Boerne. Ihr kommt noch zu spät.“

„Ach was“, Boerne winkte ab. „Ich habe einen Zeitpuffer eingeplant. Ah, und da fällt mir noch was ein …“ Er verschwand noch einmal Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Zeitpuffer“, knurrte Frau Haller. „Nächstes Jahr kann er mich abholen, so viel ist sicher.“

Drei Tage. Thiel kaute gedankenverloren an seinem Brötchen und überlegte, was er mit dem Rest des heutigen Tages anfangen würde.

„Mir machen Sie nichts vor“, durchschnitt Frau Hallers amüsierte Stimme seine Gedanken. „Sie sind doch ganz froh, wenn Sie mal drei Tage Ihre Ruhe haben.“

Ertappt schaute er auf. In der Tat hatte er gerade darüber nachgedacht, wie er als erstes einmal den Vormittag vertrödeln würde, vielleicht ein bißchen in der Zeitung blättern, vielleicht auch noch eine Runde schlafen … Und dann am Abend in aller Ruhe mit einer gepflegten Flasche Bier oder auch zwei das St. Pauli Spiel anschauen. Als er Boernes Schritte im Flur hörte, legte er warnend den Zeigfinger an die Lippen und Frau Haller lächelte wissend.

„So, von mir aus können wir dann“, erklärte Boerne fröhlich. „Sind Sie fertig?“

„Ich bin seit einer halben Stunde fertig!“

„Ach was, das waren doch höchstens zwanzig Minuten …“ Boerne machte einen schnellen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Dann bis Samstag. Ich ruf‘ dich an.“ Warme Lippen auf seinen, zu lange, um als flüchtiger Abschiedkuß durchzugehen, bis Boerne sich endlich zögernd löste und zu Frau Haller ging, die in der Tür wartete.

„Tschüß“, sagte Thiel, dem vor Verlegenheit die Hitze ins Gesicht gestiegen war. Daran mußte er sich noch gewöhnen, vor Publikum. Und dann fiel die Wohnungstür zu, und das einzige, was man noch hörte, war das leise Ticken der Küchenuhr.

Thiel atmete erleichtert auf und setzte sich wieder hin, um in Ruhe zu Ende zu frühstücken. Er freute sich tatsächlich darauf, nach fast drei Monaten mal wieder ein paar Tage alleine zu sein. Es würde schön sein, ohne schlechtes Gewissen einfach nur das tun zu können, wozu er gerade Lust hatte. In dem Punkt hatte Frau Haller schon ganz recht.

Was Frau Haller allerdings nicht wußte, war, wie sehr er Boerne spätestens morgen vermissen würde.

* Fin *


End file.
